The Art of Winning
by Asael
Summary: Fuji always plays games, and Tezuka sometimes finds himself an unwilling participant. Tezuka/Fuji


**The Art of Winning**

by Asael**  
**

It was a cold day, the day Tezuka gave Fuji his coat. There was a bite in the air, and if there had been rainclouds, he would have feared snow. But it was one of those days where the sun shines brightly but warms nothing.

He had stayed after to go over an assignment with his teacher, and Fuji had caught him in the school entryway, appearing out of nowhere.

Tezuka had occasionally wondered how Fuji managed to do that so often. "Secret ninja skills," Eiji said, and with Fuji's (supposedly completely accidental) help, had managed to convince a small group of first-years that Fuji had been trained in a hidden ninja village on a mountain somewhere. This wouldn't have been a problem, if Eiji hadn't then gotten the first-years into all sorts of trouble by bribing them with ninja training from Fuji. Of course, Fuji had smiled and denied all knowledge of it. Tezuka had made them both run laps anyway.

The day Fuji cornered him in the entryway, though, all Tezuka did was look at him. Fuji had the smile, the one that adults adored but that screamed 'I am up to no good' to Tezuka. He'd had years to figure that one out.

"Ah, good, you're still here. I stayed late to retake a test today," obviously either a lie or a setup, Fuji never failed tests unless he meant to, "and you know, I completely forgot my coat at home. I'm just recovering from a cold, can I borrow yours?"

Tezuka knew that at least was true. Fuji had been sick recently, and while there was no doubt in his mind that Fuji had forgotten his coat on purpose, he simply didn't feel like trying to figure out the real reason Fuji wanted his. After all, either way Fuji needed a coat, and Tezuka knew that Fuji's mind was more or less unfathomable anyway. He would only get a headache if he tried to think like Fuji did.

"If you need it." Tezuka slipped the coat off and held it out. Hopefully he would get it back, although he knew there was no guarantee of that.

"Thank you, Tezuka." Fuji's smiled sparkled, which only made Tezuka more uneasy. "I'll get it back to you tomorrow." He put the coat on and left, without a single backwards glance. It was big on him, but really didn't look that bad. Fuji had a way about him, after all.

Tezuka picked up his bag and, after a moment, left as well. There was no use worrying. Fuji would do whatever he wanted, as usual.

***

Tezuka did, in fact, get his coat back the next day. It was in one piece and as clean as it had been the day before.

Unfortunately, he didn't get it back until lunch. Fuji had, apparently, worn it to class. This wouldn't really have been a problem if Eiji hadn't asked very loudly, "Why are you wearing Tezuka's coat, Fujiko-chan?"

Tezuka had no idea what Fuji had actually answered. He hadn't been there, after all, and at this point the story got a little muddled. The important thing was that now the entire school thought they were... involved.

He was not the type to run around denying rumors. Tezuka preferred to ignore them, and wait for them to go away. So that's what he decided to do this time.

It didn't work at all. Not even a little bit. And Tezuka was completely certain that it was Fuji's fault. He began showing up during lunchtime the day after he gave Tezuka's coat back, Eiji in tow. They drew Oishi into their little circle of madness somehow, and from then on all four ate lunch together.

Once, Tezuka tried to get away, saying that he had some club paperwork to do.

Fuji promptly offered to help him.

Tezuka stayed, if only because the thought of what the school rumor mill would do with him and Fuji alone in a room together scared him, and Fuji was smiling in that way that meant 'No matter what you say, I'll end up going with you.'

After that, he didn't even try.

***

Fuji was around all the time, it seemed. By this time, Tezuka was absolutely convinced it was all one of Fuji's games. He'd gotten bored with his usual tricks and had decided to make Tezuka's life difficult. He did this often, in tennis and in life. He would push people further and further, just to see what they would do. He'd done it to Tezuka before, of course, but never this badly.

Tezuka tried his best to ignore it. While most of the school thought he and Fuji were dating, not everyone did. Inui had announced that there was a 73.4% chance that this was entirely false, and Tezuka had made it clear to the Regulars that he was right.

Fuji only smiled, as usual, and that day at practice he had somehow managed to manipulate things so that he was helping Tezuka stretch. In the middle of warming up, he leaned in far too close to Tezuka, and whispered in his ear, "Your arm seems a little sore. I've got some arnica gel, if you need it."

An innocuous comment, of course, but Fuji's wicked smile as he moved back gave an entirely different impression. Half the tennis club stared, Eiji burst into laughter, Kaidoh blushed, and Inui's calculations dropped to 57.1%. Fuji ended up running 50 laps, smiling the entire time.

***

This went on for far longer than it should have. Tezuka was certain Fuji should've gotten bored by now, considering Tezuka was doing his best to show no reaction. But Fuji kept standing just a little too close, saying things that could be taken very badly, and finding reasons to be around Tezuka.

The worst part was that Tezuka was actually starting to enjoy it.

Then, suddenly, Fuji stopped. There was no warning at all. One day he was talking Tezuka into walking him home, and the next he didn't show up at Tezuka's classroom during lunch. Oishi looked worried, and wondered if he was feeling all right, but Eiji assured him it was nothing. "Fuji just didn't feel like it today."

Fuji showed up to practice as usual, acting as if nothing was wrong. And nothing was. Things were back to normal, with no explanation at all. Tezuka told himself to be thankful that Fuji had gotten bored, but he couldn't quite manage it.

Then he saw Fuji place a hand on Taka's arm, smile at him, and say something.

After practice, he told Fuji to stay. Almost surprisingly, Fuji did, telling Eiji not to wait up. The rest of the team left, and they were in the clubroom alone.

He watched Fuji carefully. Fuji seemed completely unconcerned, standing near the door casually.

"Fuji. It's time for you to stop. These games of yours will only cause more trouble." Tezuka leveled his gaze at Fuji. While it could easily terrify other students, it never seemed to have any effect on the tensai. That didn't stop Tezuka.

"Ah, games? I don't know what you're talking about, Tezuka. The only game I've been playing is tennis," Fuji said, smiling winningly.

Tezuka stepped closer. "Don't. You and I both know that isn't true. If it's me, I don't care, but not everyone can ignore you as easily as I do." Tezuka knew that Taka certainly couldn't. He had a blatantly obvious crush on Fuji, although Fuji had never shown any interest until now. It would be cruel of Fuji to play this game with Taka, and while Fuji was often cruel, he rarely was so to his friends.

Fuji's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Tezuka, I never thought you were the jealous type. You don't care if I play games, as long as it's with you?" The corners of his mouth quirked slightly, smile becoming more real.

He was tired of this. "That's what I said." Moving forward, Tezuka backed Fuji against the door, hand against the wall next to Fuji's head, cutting off his escape route. With no hesitation, he claimed Fuji's lips in a kiss.

It was rough, and sweet, and Fuji was kissing him back. Tezuka had halfway expected that, but he hadn't known how it would feel. He thought vaguely that they should stop.

That didn't happen for a little while. When Tezuka finally pulled back, Fuji was flushed, and he imagined that he probably was, too.

He stared at Fuji for a long moment, resisting the urge to pull him close and start again. Tezuka knew that he shouldn't have let himself be so affected by Fuji's games. It wasn't smart. When Fuji got bored, which he apparently already had, he would lose interest.

Tezuka took another step back. "Fuji, playing games with people can have consequences you don't intend. You can't control humans so easily. Find something else to do when you're bored." His words had an air of finality, and he looked at Fuji steadily.

"Really?" Fuji smiled at him, still flushed. "But Tezuka, what if I'm not playing because I'm bored?" He took a step towards Tezuka, reaching up to pull Tezuka down to him. Right before their lips met, he spoke again.

"Sometimes I play to win."


End file.
